Card edge connectors are known that are mountable onto a circuit board ("mother board") and provide for receipt of an edge of another circuit board ("daughter card") into a card-receiving slot for contacts of the connector to become electrically connected to circuit pads on the card's surface adjacent the inserted end, for interconnecting those circuits to corresponding circuits of the mother board on which the connector is mounted. Presently multiple daughter cards are in commercial use for interconnection with the mother board, such as cards that are designed for operation at different voltage levels, and presently different connectors are needed for mating therewith to establish the interconnections.
It is desirable to provide a single connector that is matable with more than one type of circuit card.